


Out Of Time

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene goes to the cemetery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Out of Time  
> Character: Gene  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Gene goes to the cemetery  
> Warning: Character death  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Rain.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Gene doesn’t care that it’s raining. It runs down the back of his neck seeping into the collar of his shirt. His long-favoured camel coat offers no protection. Outside the walls people run for shelter but Gene stands still. The words on the headstone never change no matter how hard he wishes.

His tears mingle with the rain and he wipes them away with his sleeve. There’s things he should have said, didn’t say and now never can. “I’m sorry you died on my watch, always thought there’d be time to say how I felt. I really miss you, Ray.”


End file.
